


Sterek Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Also a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a creeper wolf, Embarrassment, Insomnia, M/M, Stiles listens to Kesha, late night housework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”





	Sterek Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> anon-ai asked:
> 
> 12! Doce! For Sterek (I have no idea, whatsoever, your lead)

Stiles was having one of those nights where sleep was totally not an option. He’d had a nightmare every night that week, all about what happened while he was possessed. So, he put on his headphones, blasted some up-beat music,and started cleaning the house.

He was currently in the basement, dancing around and singing along to [‘Tik Tok’ by Kesha](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FiP6XpLQM2Cs&t=MmZjNmRhYzU0ZGE0MGY5ZjhmNDBhMGUwZDNiZDc0MGU3NTQ2MzRhYiwzQTRONGpiSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AsVxgRSPco0IWjMiBnUXd_Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmeteora-writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174216735923%2F12-doce-for-sterek-i-have-no-idea) as he danced around and threw clothes into the washing machine to the beat. “Don’t stop, make it pop! Dj blow my speakers up! Tonight, I’mma fight, ‘til we see the sunlight! Tik tok, on the clock, but the party don’t stop, no! Whoa-oh-OOH GOD!” Stiles shouted the last words as he spun around mid chorus to find Derek standing at the foot of the stairs that led up to the kitchen.

Derek was wearing that little pleased smile of his that made Stiles’ heart skip a beat every god damned time he saw it.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” he stammered as he pushed the headphones off his hears and scrambled to hit pause on his ipod.

“Long enough.” Derek said, smile spreading a bit wider. “I could hear you from the street. Thought maybe you would like some company since you’re not sleeping.” Derek offered, being surprisingly nice.

“Uh.. Sure? I mean, if you want. I’m just doing some house work that dad and I haven’t had a chance to get around to lately. Pretty boring stuff. Laundry and dished mostly. There also a blood stain on my carpet from one of the times you broke in that I was gonna try and get out.” Stiles rambled.

“I’ll go start on the dishes.” Derek interjected before turning and walking up the stairs.

Stiles stared after him a moment before shaking his head and turning to finish dealing with the laundry. He still felt embarrassed, but at least now he didn’t have to be alone all night it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
